


Bath

by BarPurple



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 06:36:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17420933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarPurple/pseuds/BarPurple
Summary: Mycroft is not happy about having a meeting on his and Greg's anniversary.





	Bath

Mycroft sadly watched the landscape roll by the window. He was deeply annoyed with Lady Smallwood for two reasons today. Firstly, she had refused to reschedule this meeting; and secondly, she had insisted that he travel to her. It was his and Greg’s anniversary and he wasn’t even in the same city as his partner. It was intolerable.

“Will you be wanting to return to London as soon as the meeting is over, sir?”

Normally when he was in this part of the country Mycroft would try to carve a few hours out of his schedule so he could enjoy the city.

“Directly back home please Anthea.”

Today he just wanted to get back to Greg as fast as possible.

The car carried on through the city towards an industrial park filled with warehouses. Mycroft sighed; “I see her ladyship is feeling rather dramatic today.”

Anthea shrugged without looking up from her ever-present phone; “They do say imitation is a form of flattery, sir.”

The old warehouse for a meeting place was one of his preferred tricks; “Oh, good grief. I wonder what she is after.”

He could have deduced Lady Smallwood’s list of requests in a heartbeat, but he resented having to put anymore effort into this meeting than was strictly necessary. He mentally rolled his eyes at himself, he was beginning to sound like Sherlock in a sulk.

The tip of his umbrella tapped against the concrete as he strolled into the warehouse. The figure waiting for him was not Lady Smallwood.

“Gregory?”

“Happy anniversary Myc.”

Mycroft let himself deduce Gregory. It took a moment longer than it would with anyone else, after all he worked very hard not to use his skills on his partner these days.

“Are you kidnapping me Detective Inspector?”

Gregory chuckled; “Yup, all official too. Worked with Anthea to get you a few days off and recreate our first meeting.”

Mycroft stepped up close to Gregory and trailed his fingers over the lapel of the new suit he was wearing; “Our first meeting was in London.”

Gregory covered his hand and threaded their fingers together; “True enough, but I thought a few days in Bath would be more of a break and more romantic.”

A few days in his favourite city with his favourite person, Mycroft couldn’t think of anything better.

“Happy Anniversary Gregory.”


End file.
